With a Little Help From My Friends
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Karaoke bars always have such wonderful memories attached to them. For Kotetsu and Izumo, they're even better than wonderful. KotetsuXIzumo


Chapter 2: With a Little Help From My Friends- KotetsuXIzumo

Note: not much of a note really… eh, enjoy the drabble? Wait! One note, they are incredibly canon and yet it's almost rare to find a fic with them in it… sucktastic indeed.

"Karaoke?" Izumo frowned, setting his paperwork down.

"Yeah!" Kotetsu smiled widely.

"Kotetsu, you can't sing." Izumo sighed.

"So? It's fun." Kotetsu rolled his eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, I don't wanna go with you and listen to you make a fool of yourself." Izumo grinned, Kotetsu punching him in the arm.

"Oh c'mon, Kakashi and Iruka and Genma are coming already, plus Kakashi said something about getting some girls to come too." Kotetsu rolled his eyes.

"You didn't tell them you can't sing did you?" Izumo smirked knowingly.

"No, but I can hit on pretty girls while the others sing." Kotetsu grinned.

"You invited them and you're not gonna sing?" Izumo asked, one eyebrow lifting.

"I can't sing, you said so yourself." Kotetsu defended

"True." Izumo grinned.

"So you gonna come then?" Kotetsu asked again.

"Yes I suppose." Izumo smiled. "But only because you promised you wouldn't sing."

"Deal." Kotetsu laughed.

"Kampai!" Kakashi yelled, the three girls at his side giggling and throwing back their drinks. Izumo chuckled and drank too, looking over at the others, Genma spouting on and on at Iruka who was thoroughly ignoring him and trying to listen to the girl on the platform sing. Kotetsu was sitting a few cushions away from him and was talking animatedly to a red head girl who was nodding and looked interested. Izumo chuckled to himself and leaned back. Kakashi brought girls yeah, but they were all over him. The two that weren't were talking to Tetsu and singing a very drunk version of Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. Ah, lonely little Izumo sitting and drinking by himself. Izumo looked sidelong at the sake bottle on the table and snatched it, guzzling at least half before slamming it back onto the table and grinning. Much better!

"I'm gonna sing next!" Izumo announced, Kakashi laughing.

"Zumo can sing?" Genma asked, Kotetsu nodding.

"yeah, he's pretty good too." he answered, Izumo beaming.

"Hand me the song book!"

"Hey, sing a classical totojjin!" Kakashi grinned, Izumo rolling his eyes.

"Che, you kidding, I'm singin something good." he shot back, the girls near Kakashi laughing. Izumo picked a Beatles classic and programmed it as the next song, the girl on stage just finishing up. She handed him the mic and hopped down, sitting between Genma and Iruka. Izumo grinned and swung the mic out in a rockstar arc. "Alright! Fire it up!"

"Gotcha buddy!" Genma grinned and hit the button, Izumo tapping his foot to the beginning music.

"What would you think if I sang outta tune would you stand up and walk out on me, lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing outta key." he started, grinning. "Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends, oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!"

"Rock on Zumo-chan!" Genma called, Iruka whistling.

"Oh what do I do when my love is away? Does it worry her to be alone? How do I feel by the end of the day? Are you sad because you're on your own? No, I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!" Izumo sang grinning the while, looking towards Kotetsu who glanced away and blushed. "Oh do you need anybody? I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? Just want somebody to love."

"Would you believe in love at first sight? Yes I'm certain it happens all the time. What do you see when you turn out the light? Can't tell you but I know it's mine." Izumo winked at the blonde girl near Genma now and she went red. "Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends! Do you need anybody? I just need someone to love, could it be anybody, I want somebody to love. Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends, Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, Oh I get by with a little help from my, a little help from my, a little help from my friends!"

"YAA! Go Zumo! Nice pipes there Zumi-chan!" Genma cheered, clapping. Iruka clapped too and Izumo bowed.

"Thank you, thank you!" he grinned and hopped off the platform, plopping on the couch beside Kotetsu. The girl had gravitated away from him and was talking to Kakashi now. "Like da song Tetsu?"

"Man, how can you sing when you're plastered and still sound good?" Kotetsu rolled his eyes.

"I sucked all your talent out. That's why you can't sing, I absorbed it all!" Izumo giggled and leaned against Kotetsu's shoulder. "You're stone sober there Tetsu… want some sa~ke?"

"No, I think along with my talent you took more than my share of sake." Kotetsu grinned and patted him on the head.

"Sorry Tetsu." Izumo grinned guiltily.

"Don't worry bout it Zumo."

"Kampai!" Kakashi half called half ordered, as if they didn't drink he'd grab them by the hair and force their mouths open.

Not that Izumo was ready to stop yet; he was perfectly willing to finish off Kotetsu's share of sake.

They staggered down the street, but not by fault of Kotetsu who was only slightly buzzing, but Izumo who was slammed on his ass drunk.

"You eber notice dat da moon has dis funny lil ring around it dere?" Izumo slurred, pointing wavingly at the nearly full moon.

"Nope." Kotetsu smiled at his friend. "Interesting."

"You bet… ya kno Tetsu, yer bout da best friend a guy could have…" Izumo sighed contently, Kotetsu smirking a little.

"yep, and you're a talent sucking boozer who's in love with his job." he chuckled, Izumo hugging him and nuzzling against his cheek.

"Nah Tetsu, I wuvvie you too!" he giggled and Kotetsu staggered when Izumo tried to climb up him.

"GAH! Zumo! I can't carry you completely!" Kotetsu tried to regain his footing but Izumo slid off holding a hand over his mouth.

"Hey Tetsu… I feel sick…" he muttered, Kotetsu's eyes going wide. When Izumo said that, he usually meant it.

"Hey! Hold on don't-" he started.

And Izumo puked on his shoes. Kotetsu sighed, stepped back a few feet in case Izumo had another splash and patted his friend on the back.

"Surry bout yer shoes Tetsu…" Izumo muttered, genuinely sorry about it. Kotetsu nodding and rubbing circles into the man's back.

"They were cheap anyhow." Kotetsu nodded.

"I'll buy ya new'ens." Izumo promised.

"Thanks buddy." Kotetsu smiled and shook his head a little.

"where's my house?" Izumo asked suddenly, brightly.

"On down there a bit." Tetsu smiled and pointed at his building. Izumo jumped to his feet and grinned.

"Let's go!" he smiled widely then staggered and Kotetsu caught him again, starting off towards Izumo's house.

"Well, at least you're not gonna have a hangover tomorrow." Kotetsu grinned. Izumo giggled and tightened his arm around Kotetsu's shoulders.

"Hey Tetsu…" Izumo muttered, Kotetsu stopping.

"Gonna be sick again?" he asked, Izumo shaking his head.

"nah." he mumbled, looking sleepier by the second.

"What then?" Kotetsu asked, starting off again for fear Izumo would fall asleep on him before they could get to his apartment.

"You like that girl?" Zumo asked, Tetsu frowning.

"What girl?" he asked, thinking back.

"Da red head Kashi-chan brought." Izumo scowled a little.

"Chizami?" Kotetsu asked, Izumo's nose wrinkling a little.

"Dat her name?" he asked, Kotetsu laughing a little and nodding.

"Yeah. And no, not as a girlfriend. She's a lesbian actually. Knows my cousin Shiori." Kotetsu answered, Izumo giggling again.

"Oh. Shiori-chan's been catchin some kitties eh?" he snorted and grinned widely.

"Yeah Zumo, kitties." Kotetsu rolled his eyes a little.

"Hey Tetsu, ya gay?" Izumo asked suddenly, Kotetsu stumbling a little then looking in shock at his friend.

"No! Eh, why?" he asked, face going deep maroon.

"Just wonderin if that was why you are always so close to me. If ya aren't ya might wanna watch out gettin in other guy's bubbles. Might get molested in a men's room er sumtin…" Izumo muttered, Kotetsu sighing in relief.

"I'll watch out." he sighed.

"Good Tetsu." Izumo smiled and patted his hair. They continued on like that for a second before the curiosity started murdering Kotetsu with a chain saw. Ask him. Ask him! ASK HIM YOU CLOSETED FUCK!

Okay! Sheesh, relax would ya? Just… gimme a second…

"You gay Zumo?"

"Gayer than dose two genin kids Kashi-chan taught Tetsu." Izumo snorted a little laughter and Kotetsu tried not to laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Totally… wanna know my first? He's cute an ya know him!"

"nah, that's okay Zumo."

"Kay. Not upset are ya Tetsu?"

"no it's okay Zumo, I don't mind." Kotetsu assured him. Do not mind at all. Am ecstatic actually.

"Who was yer first Tetsu?"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I think it'd be Anko-chan."

"No. She tried once though. Creeps me out sometimes with her snakes though. Like a little Orochimaru-sama clone or something." Kotetsu started, getting a clumsy hand over his mouth.

"Shh Tetsu! The fox kid has a sixth sense! He can hear anyone sayin Orochimochi's name. _Anybody_ in all Konoha!" Izumo giggled but yelled Konoha at the top of his lungs, Kotetsu shushing him but smiling nonetheless.

"moron, everyone's gonna hear _you if you don't shush up." Kotetsu rolled his eyes and Izumo giggled._

"_We dere yet?" he asked, looking around and Kotetsu realizing they were in front of the building. He nodded._

"_Yeah, up the stairs Zumo." Kotetsu smiled at his friend. _

"_Right!" Izumo smiled and they climbed up the stairs. Kotetsu held him up when he lost his balance and eventually got the staggering Chuunin to his bed. Izumo flopped backwards, smiled up at him then abruptly pulled him into a hug. "Mmm… g'night Tetsu…"_

"_Good night Izumo." Kotetsu smiled and sat up, Izumo falling asleep almost instantly. Tetsu watched him sleep a few minutes then settled in beside him._

_I'll tell him tomorrow._

_End! Ah… again, these are kinda sweet. I'll have to write a depressing one soon at this rate…_

_Kidding. Just kidding… _

_Or am I?_


End file.
